The traditional method of interconnecting a drain and associated pipes to a bathtub generally comprises engaging a flange of the drain pipe to the bottom surface of the bathtub while aligning an aperture of the flange and the drain outlet of the bathtub, which is a blind operation. Next, while maintaining the position of the flange, a strainer body is inserted into the drain outlet and interconnected to the drain pipe wherein the fflange of the strainer body is engaged on an inside surface of the bathtub. The traditional installation method is cumbersome and difficult as it requires multiple components to be held in place during assembly.
In addition, traditional drain assemblies are difficult to test. More specifically, pipes associated with the bathtub drain and overflow outlet must be leak checked after installation. The leak test involves filling the entire plumbing system with water by way of a vent attached to the drain. After a predetermined amount of time, leaks will be apparent if the water level in the vent pipe falls. To perform the test, the drain outlet is plugged and the overflow port is sealed. Because of risk of damage, plumbers prefer not to use the final closure valve, i.e. stopper, to block the drain. Hence, the common testing method requires the removal of a plumber-supplied plug, which adds a step to the installation method.
Thus, a long felt need exists for a drain assembly that can be installed by a single individual that also facilitates final testing.